


What Comes After Step Three

by catgrump



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, can you guess whose first time it is lol, maybe some cute shit at the end??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrump/pseuds/catgrump
Summary: Leon has the same plan of action for every party he makes himself go to.Step One: find someone hotStep Two: get them interestedStep Three: fuck their brains outIf this wasn't the main way he got action outside of dating apps, he wouldn't go.This Hot Alt Boy with pink hair, painted nails, and neon clothes is exactly who he wants to get to Step Three with tonight.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	What Comes After Step Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a tumblr request that got WAY too long to just exist on tumblr dot com, so I hope anyone looking for Bubblegum Rock Juice is satisfied :)
> 
> Also fixed some typos I missed when posting on tumblr oopsies; congrats, ya'll get the Better Version

Leon has the same plan of action at every party he makes himself go to.

Step one: find someone hot

Step two: get them interested

Step three: fuck their brains out

If this wasn’t the main way he got action outside of dating apps, he wouldn’t go.

On tinder, agreeing with a stranger to spontaneously meet, have sex, and never see each other again is a different thrill all on its own. But on tinder and shit, there’s no guarantee you’re actually going to have chemistry with the person you swiped right on.

So that’s the only reason Leon likes parties. This is his preferred adrenaline rush. Meeting a sexy stranger and feeling that connection in person is a high he doesn’t want to come down from.

And after scoping out this shitty, fratty townhouse for a bit, Leon finally found someone to approach. He’s a little shorter than Leon; wears eyeliner and bright, eccentric clothes; has fluorescent pink hair; and has been wandering around alone all night.

Leon kinda feels bad for him. He looks like a lost puppy. Well, hopefully, he won’t be alone for much longer.

Leon sauntered up to the wall this guy was leaning against, adjusting his leather jacket for a confidence boost. “Hey, man, you doin’ alright?”

Another perk about parties was the music. It was always so obnoxiously loud that in order to talk to someone, you needed to get in close. Leon had his shoulder leaned against the wall, so his body could face this hot alt boy.

Hot Alt Boy seemed to jump a bit when Leon spoke to him. Oh shit, Leon thought, Maybe he’s not alright after all.

“Fuck, sorry,” Hot Alt Boy replied, fidgeting with his hair, “I just only know like two people here and they went out to get Taco Bell, and they were my ride, and so I’m... stuck?”

Ah, that explains it. “It looked like you needed a friend,” Leon said with a smirk, “I’m Leon.”

“Kazuichi.”

“I like your style, Kazuichi,” Leon gestured to Hot Alt Boy (who now has a name), genuinely complimenting his outfit

Kazuichi exhaled a laugh, “Thanks... I like your jacket.”

Before Leon could be polite and thank him, he realized something else about this guy that made him wanna skip the small-talk. His teeth. He modded his teeth. Leon started fantasizing about what they’d feel like against his neck and chest— “Thanks; it’s kind of my signature thing.”

“Yeah?” Kazuichi had adjusted his lean so that he was mirroring Leon, and Leon definitely took notice, “It looks good on you.”

Compliments: good. We’re making good progress, Leon thought to himself, He’s into me and he’s calming down a bit. We’ve made it to Step Two.

“So what do you do?” Kazuichi asked. Well, yeah, we can’t skip small talk, huh?

Leon quickly decided which of his two main interests would impress Kazuichi more. “Yeah, I’m a musician.”

Leon talked about how he’s teaching himself guitar, and how he writes his own songs, and he watched as Kazuichi stepped himself closer and closer. Once Kazuichi’s leg was against Leon’s, he knew he was in. Kazuichi was batting his eyes practically every ten seconds.

Leon took his hands out of the pockets of his jeans and placed one on Kazuichi’s arm. It was more toned than he expected. “Hey, this may sound crazy, but do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?”

“Oh, thank god,” Kazuichi sighed in relief, and quickly wrapped his arms around Leon’s neck, bringing their bodies together as they kissed each other with force

Fuck. Yes. Kazuichi is GOOD at this. The chemistry is here. Leon gripped Kazuichi’s hips to be flush with his own, and squeezed a little tighter as he increased the intensity of his kiss.

God damn, Leon wanted those teeth. Kazuichi’s kissing was great, but Leon had to know what the teeth were like. It’s one thing to stand there and kiss someone, but it’s another thing to let them know you want to move things along.

When Leon got his tongue pierced for shits and giggles, he didn’t expect it to become his secret weapon. As soon as Leon gently presses the tip of his tongue to his partner’s lips, he feels them react, and it always gets him excited.

Kazuichi was no exception. When Leon glided the metal across Kazuichi’s lips, he felt Kazuichi sink into him before allowing Leon to explore his mouth.

Kazuichi tugged at the hair at the nape of Leon’s neck, and they started getting aggressive. Leon broke away panting, looked at Kazuichi’s pleading eyes that didn’t want him to stop, and dove into Kazuichi’s neck, sucking at his skin.

And Kazuichi was overcome. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as Leon took control over his neck. He latched on to Leon’s back and tried to pull him in closer, even though their bodies were already pressed against one another.

The further down Kazuichi’s neck Leon went, the more obvious it became that Kazuichi was getting hard. Fuck. Yes. Maybe I WILL be getting laid tonight, Leon thought as he kissed up Kazuichi’s neck, stopping to gently bite his earlobe before whispering into it “Do you want to go somewhere else to take this further?”

“Let’s go,” Kazuichi beckoned, and took Leon’s hand, pulling him out of the public hallway

Of course, there’s something about making out in front of others that makes Leon’s dick twitch, but that wasn’t part of the plan of action. It was time for Step Three.

Kazuichi opened a door a bit down the hallway and flipped a light switch, revealing an all-off-white bathroom. This is fine. Leon always hated being That Guy Who Came on Someone Else’s Bed, anyway.

As Leon closed the door behind them, being sure to lock it, he watched as Kazuichi watched him take off his jacket. With a bit of flair— just to show off— Leon tossed it to the tile floor. Kazuichi licked his lips and approached, surprising Leon by taking his wrists and pinning him against the wood of the door. Oh yeah, it’s time for Step Three.

Kazuichi held Leon in place, continuing where they left off, but now Leon could hear every hum Kazuichi made. He’s a vocal kisser and Leon cursed the music outside for hiding that from him.

And then Kazuichi bit Leon’s lip. Leon let out his first grunt, finally feeling those teeth leave sharp, pointed indents in such a sensitive spot. And Kazuichi took that as a sign to keep going, pushing Leon’s wrists further into the door for his turn to leave marks. He sunk his teeth in all over Leon’s neck and collarbones, relishing in every gasp and catch of breath from Leon. Kazuichi let go of a wrist to give himself more room, and Leon’s now free hand went for the fabric of Kazuichi’s shirt. It needed to come off.

The more Kazuichi played on Leon’s neck, biting and sucking and teasing, the more Leon’s fist pulled at Kazuichi’s shirt. The message wasn’t getting through, or Kazuichi was doing this on purpose to toy with him. So his hand moved to Kazuichi’s lower back, and reached under the fabric, guiding his hand up and down Kazuichi’s skin, rolling the shirt up with his hand.

Kazuichi chuckled into Leon’s neck, seeming to finally get the hint. He let go and pulled his tshirt over his head, and Leon bit his lip upon seeing him. “You have a killer body,” Leon said, aching to see what the rest looked like, “What’s your secret?”

Kazuichi laughed again as Leon quickly took off his own shirt, “Oh, just a lot of automotive and motorcycle work. What about you?”

Kazuichi was definitely admiring the view. “Baseball, mostly,” Leon admitted

“I thought you said you were a musician,” Kazuichi said, flirtatiously approaching Leon again

“I’m a complex kind of guy,” Leon flirted back as Kazuichi’s hands started exploring his chest

“Hot,” Kazuichi declared as he ran his hands down Leon’s waist

“I can easily say the same about you,” Leon put his hands on Kazuichi’s ass, and was pleasantly surprised with what he felt, “Like so hot that I really wanna suck your dick.”

Leon felt Kazuichi’s dick throb against his own when he said that. So he lifted from the knees, picked up Kazuichi, and sat him on the stone vanity countertop.

“Leon,” Kazuichi was laughing sheepishly, and Leon looked up and saw he was blushing

“Just say the word, baby,” Leon told him, his hands on the waistline of Kazuichi’s pants

“Mmm... yeah, do it,” Kazuichi gave Leon permission after a deep breath, and Leon got to work

He undid the fly and pushed the clothes down, guiding them off Kazuichi’s ankles. Now Leon could really look at him. He has thick, toned thighs. His dick looked so good between his legs. Leon took hold of it and noticed Kazuichi’s hips squirm a bit with his touch. _Is he... is he inexperienced?_ He thought, _I’m barely touching him._

Leon smirked and made eye contact as he went down to kiss the tip, gently letting his tongue— and the piercing— slide down and back up the shaft, enveloping him once he made it back.

Kazuichi let out an immodest moan as soon as Leon’s lips were around his cock, and just as Leon started sucking, he heard a knock on the bathroom door. Leon’s eyes went wide but he continued to pleasure Kazuichi... just a little slower. And Kazuichi moaned again. An “oh never mind!” came from the other side of the door when this person realized what was going on.

Leon couldn’t help but subtlety laugh, and Kazuichi’s dick went a little further toward Leon’s throat. Must’ve mistaken it for a moan; Leon could tell Kazuichi was holding back from fucking his mouth.

Leon released his lips, but started pumping Kazuichi’s cock with his hand as he said “Hey, I thought I was good, but I didn’t think I was THAT good,” grinning as he jested

“Oh, haha, yeah,” Kazuichi’s face was flushed pink, “It’s... it’s really good.”

Leon rubbed his hands up and down Kazuichi’s thighs and mischievously smirked, “Well don’t you think I’m going to just let you off that easy. There’s more I wanna do with you.”

With nervous, tense laughter, avoiding Leon’s eyes, Kazuichi asked, “Like what?”

“Maybe we could hop in the shower and find out,” Leon suggested, leaning in and kissing Kazuichi’s neck again

Kazuichi hummed as Leon applied pressure over a spot that was already bruising and said “Yeah, let’s go.”

Leon stepped away so he could finish undressing on his way to the bathtub/shower combo. Thank god they’d have some room. He turned on the water and made sure it was warm before presenting to Kazuichi, who was still sitting on the counter, “After you.”

And Leon watched as his Partner for the Night stepped in. Leon was about to turn around and step in immediately after, but his brain was actually still thinking before his Other Head. _Lube? Condoms? Where? Fuck._

Scrambling, Leon searched through his pile of clothes to see if he had any condoms in his pockets. None. Where was his wallet? He always had one in his wallet... fuck, he left it in his car. It’s also definitely too late to suggest having sex in Leon’s car instead. Leon muttered “fuck fuck fuck fuck” under his breath and started to frantically pilfer through the bathroom’s medicine cabinet. “Leon?”

“Just a sec, babe,” Leon tried to reassure, not wanting to let Kazuichi know he’s a fumbling idiot, “I’m just uh, making some preparations.”

That’s not technically a lie.

Leon didn’t strike gold, but he at least got bronze. No condoms in this entire bathroom, so it looks like we’re going in raw, and no Proper Lube... but there’s a tub of Vaseline. Okay, maybe this is more like a participation trophy instead of bronze, _but we’ll be in a shower already_ , Leon thought, _it’s fine_.

_Time to test your pull out game_ , Leon thought, biting his lip as he opened the shower’s sliding door, placing the vaseline on the tub ledge

“I wouldn’t run out on you when we’ve gotten this far,” Leon cooed to an anticipating Kazuichi

Leon definitely wasn’t going to walk out on Kazuichi when he looked like this. The warm water was beating down on him, slicking his hair and his body. He was touching himself, whining through it. As Leon became drenched himself, he stepped close and grabbed Kazuichi’s hips once again, and hungrily whispered “I cannot wait to make you cum. I want to absolutely ravish you.”

“Leon, fuck,” Kazuichi gasped, and Leon savored the blush creeping back onto Kazuichi’s face

“Don’t act so innocent,” Leon said as his hands migrated to Kazuichi’s ass, taking a firm hold, “You’re sexy as is; you don’t need to play this role for me.”

Through hitched breaths, Kazuichi replied “It’s not an act.”

And Leon’s act suddenly dropped. “You’ve never—?”

“I’ve never gone past like, second base with someone.”

So was that the first time someone sucked his dick?

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Leon went from nature to nurture in an instant, placing his hands on Kazuichi’s arms, which were folded across his chest, “It honestly surprised me because you’re so hot, but like, whatever. If you don’t wanna do this anymore, we don’t have to.”

“No, I need you to fuck me,” that did it: Leon shut his eyes and swallowed as he felt his dick throb, now completely hard, “I just... thought you should know; that’s all.”

“Well,” Leon started, “Do you know how much you can take?” Kazuichi still seemed determined to go through with Step Three, so

And Kazuichi replied matter-of-factly with lustful eyes, “Three fingers.”

“Good.”

Leon kissed Kazuichi one more time, feeling the water from the shower press through them, letting it drip down their skin. Still “kissing in the rain”, Leon found the tub of Vaseline. He released his lips from Kazuichi so he could makeshift-lube his fingers.

Leon started kissing Kazuichi’s neck again as he slowly pushed a finger inside, feeling Kazuichi shiver against him. Leon started slow, savoring Kazuichi’s obvious satisfaction as he multitasked: sucking his collarbones and fingering his asshole. Kazuichi’s hips were following Leon already as he picked up the pace. “Gimme more,” Kazuichi gasped, begging indecently

“Will do, baby,” Leon trailed kisses up and down Kazuichi’s chest as he teased another finger, taking twisted pleasure in Kazuichi squirming with anticipation.

With two slick fingers now, Leon wasn’t holding back. The more Kazuichi reacted to him, the more Leon needed his dick inside him. He sharply pulled his fingers out and practically growled “I want you so bad right now,” and then pushed three fingers in, curling them as Kazuichi yelped with crossed eyes

Kazuichi’s grip on Leon’s back was so firm. Leon felt Kazuichi’s black polished fingernails scrape against his skin the more his fingers moved in and out and Leon was craving release. “Fuck, gimme your cock,” Kazuichi whined

Leon took Kazuichi’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth with muffled moans. He licked Kazuichi’s lips as he left, then pushed him against the wall, lifting Kazuichi’s right thigh so his foot rested on an empty ledge intended for soap.

Leon scooped a bit more vaseline on his fingers and started stroking it up and down his cock, humming as he worked, admiring Kazuichi pressed against the tile adorned with water droplets. “You look so good, baby,” Leon exhaled as he put a hand on one of Kazuichi’s hips.

Leon’s left hand was on his dick, and he gripped Kazuichi’s hip tighter, guiding his tip across Kazuichi’s asshole before pushing his cock inside. Kazuichi cried out and gasped as Leon grunted, relishing in how tight he was, and how warm they were making contact with the shower’s water beating down on them. He started slowly thrusting his hips, gauging how well Kazuichi was handling it with every motion. “You’re doing great baby; you feel so good,” Leon sighed

Kazuichi hummed, slightly muffled, since his cheek was pressed against the wall. “You like that? You like when I tell you how good you are?” Leon was feeling good, too. He liked being the one in control, guiding their ecstasy.

Kazuichi had his eyes shut, was biting his lip, and all he could do was nod. God, Leon hasn’t felt this good fucking someone in a long time. He increased the speed of his hips, adding a rhythm to his bucking, his dick almost completely inside at this point, and Kazuichi was moaning like a maniac. His eyes were watering. “You deserve some help, babe,” Leon leaned down and gently kissed his neck before moving Kazuichi a bit away from the wall so he could start pumping his cock.

Leon shot his head back into the water as Kazuichi just got louder. “God, fuck, fuck, you take me so well,” Leon said through gritted teeth

“F-faster,” Kazuichi begged through hitched breath

And Leon didn’t need to respond. He grabbed Kazuichi’s left wrist and held on with all his strength, pulling it above Kazuichi’s head for stability against the wall. Leon curled over into Kazuichi’s shoulder as his hips pounded his cock into him with passionate speed, only amplifying Kazuichi’s indulgent sounds of pleasure. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna cum; I gotta pull out,” Leon’s words were hitched now that he was so close.

Kazuichi nodded in understanding, then gasped as he felt Leon’s sudden exit. Kazuichi turned around and saw Leon ferociously pounding his cock, which made Kazuichi instinctively stroke his own. They were both close. He was watching a gorgeous guy get off to him. A gorgeous guy that just destroyed him.

Leon keeled over and shouted as he came, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Kazuichi on his knees, just getting covered, which made Leon’s chest tighten as he worked through his orgasm. It took him a few seconds to realize Kazuichi was that coated was because he was also working through an orgasm. God, he looked so hot just taking it like that, and getting off himself from it. If Leon didn’t just erupt— and had permission, he would’ve wanted to shove his cock in Kazuichi’s mouth.

“Hey,” Leon said between breaths, “You didn’t have to do that, Kazuichi.”

“Do what?” Kazuichi asked, looking up at Leon with cum being washed down his face

“Let me just... cum on you like that,” Leon offered a hand to him through a sheepish smile

Kazuichi took his hand and Leon carefully helped him off the tub floor, “It felt right,” Kazuichi admitted, “It felt... good.”

“Fuck, okay, that’s hot as hell,” Leon couldn’t help but hold him now. He pressed their chests together and put his arms around his waist, “You doing okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” Kazuichi’s face was turning red again, “Can I ask you a question?” Kazuichi placed his hands on Leon’s chest

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“You kept calling me baby—?”

“Shit, force of habit, sorry—“

“No, no, I really... really liked it. I just... I would feel weird if you called me that and we never saw each other again.”

Leon smiled and kissed Kazuichi on the lips, softly, savoring it. “I’m so glad you said that.”

Kazuichi’s eyebrow cocked and he suddenly felt tense in Leon’s arms. Shit; that didn’t come out right. He continued, “I wanna see you again. Maybe take you out, if you want; or we can just fuck if that’s what you want; I’m cool with whatever as long as—“

Then Kazuichi shut him up with another kiss that Leon leaned into. “Maybe we could order dinner and you show me some of your music sometime?”


End file.
